


The Challenge

by Vegito_Princess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegito_Princess/pseuds/Vegito_Princess
Summary: PWP, possible three years.





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost at FF.net  
> Some minor changes here. Not many.

She stumbled through the hallway, passing the half-finished experiments and bots that lined the floor in search of a certain dark-haired Sayain prince. She'd had enough of his attitude and enough of his disposition to last a lifetime. He'd used her without so much of a thank you. It was the last time. When she'd first invited him she'd thought that it'd be a good idea. Goku had obviously seen something in the unruly man and she'd also seen something in it for her as well. Yamcha and she had called it quits and frustration was surely setting in. She was Bulma Briefs. Defeat didn't settle well with her, especially where that surly man was involved.

 

Her blue hair flailed around her face in the wind as she marched across the Capsule Corps lawn towards the beaten down gravity chamber. With the amount in which their guest used it, she was surprised it still stood. With a flick of her delicate hand, she opened the emergency keypad and typed in the code to shut it down. Bulma delighted in the series of curses she heard from within as the machine automatically shut off and the man inside stomped towards the door.

 

“Make it good, woman.” He huffed in her face. “My training is not to be tampered with. The androids better be knocking at your door.”

 

“Enough you pompous, arrogant, windbag!” She shouted whilst putting her finger to his chest. “I've had enough of your childish, demeaning, irritating attitude. I swear you're going to be thrown out on your ass if you don't start showing some damned gratitude!”

 

“Now see here ...”

 

“I'm not finished.” Bulma shoved him back inside the simulation arena and he was surprised by the force behind it. “You've taken advantage of me, my father, and even my mother. We cook, clean, wash, and invent for you without so much as a 'thank you'. We're not your servants, Vegeta! This is not your planet, this is not your palace, and I will not sit idly by anymore whilst you destroy what we build for you and demand repairs on a deadline!”

 

“You insolent female!” He shouted back. “How dare you presume to talk to me that way, I should melt you where you stand!”

 

“Go ahead vegetable head! Make my day!” She got up in his face and pushed against his muscled chest. “You won't destroy me or my family because we're the only ones who have the technology you need. Do you want to get stronger? Start acting like a _man_ instead of a spoiled little child who can't have dessert before dinner!”

 

Vegeta growled low in his throat before gripping her upper arms and pinning her against the wall. Her blue eyes lit up with anger as she kneed him in the balls. He let out a choked gasp but didn't release her, and when she made to knee him again he clamped her leg between his and let loose a roar that echoed in the vast emptiness of the chamber. Blue eyes met black as he hissed out an angered breath.

 

“You think you can take me on little female?” He breathed in deeply. “I think you like starting fights with me.”

 

“In your dreams.”

 

“And in yours as well.” Vegeta leaned down again and took in another deep breath. “If it wasn't for your coloring I'd swear you were a Saiyan female.”

 

“Let go.”

 

“No.” He chuckled. “I think you're enjoying this. Baiting a powerful male into pinning you down. Tell me, woman, did that weakling ever satisfy your needs?”

 

She shoved against him and this time he let her go, a blush tinted her cheeks as she reared back and slapped him hard. “How dare you.”

 

“How dare I?” He lifted a hand to his cheek. “How dare I? You're the one who struck me. If we were on Vegetasai we'd either be mating or I'd kill you. Right now there's only one thing on my mind.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Only if you beg. I might be inclined to lower myself to mating with a human, however, I won't be the one asking for it.” Vegeta's face twisted into a sinister grin. “The last time a female dared slap me she ended up in the dirt because I did not want her. She was weak, pitiful, and lacking.”

 

“You have three seconds to let go of me...”

 

“Or what? If you strike me again I'll consider it a challenge. I've been waiting for a decent one for years and if you dare me you might not like the answer you receive.” He pushed away from her and the wall. “Remember woman, you're not messing with a human male. You're also not messing with that blasted idiot of a Saiyan, Kakarot. I'm a full-blooded Saiyan. Consider yourself warned.”

 

XXXXxxxxx

 

Vegeta left the gravity chamber in search of his quarters. He left the blue-haired female catching her breath in the simulator. His body was coiled and over-heated. She'd been toying with him for months. This mudball was playing tricks with his body and he growled in frustration as he slammed the door to his room. Why did that woman have to act like one of his species? Why did she have to torment him so? Why did he have to break his facade around her?

 

Bulma Briefs was trouble ever since she'd invited him to stay on her grounds. She ignited a fire in his blood that he couldn't quell from the first time she yelled at him. Her blue hair swishing around her face as she tossed the broken pieces of machinery at his feet while she was repairing the gravity chamber she'd built him. It took him everything he had since that moment on to try and ignore her. Training was more important than trivial mating urges. Urges he'd been able to shove off until here and now.

 

He had Kakarot to defeat, androids to kill, enemies to fight. Becoming the strongest and reclaiming his birthright should be all that mattered to him. Not what some silly female was doing. However, if she hadn't slapped him he could've continued to bait and ignore her. Now, she'd sealed her fate. She challenged him and his body responded. He shed his tattered training uniform and stepped into the cleaning stall. The water was as cold as he could tolerate, but it didn't help the pulsing erection that stood at attention between his thighs.

 

He would not touch himself, that act of self-satisfaction was below his status. It would only be relieved when she came to him. Until then he'd deal with the misfortune of his instincts and let the cold water drown his body's need for female contact. He hated himself for wanting her. Hated himself that he had found her intriguing and beautiful. He was also saddened that he had to even look outside of his own race for relations. Even when Frieza brought slaves on board he never went near any of them. It was a disgrace to even think to dirty himself with such filth.

 

Yet no one looked as she did. No one had the fire that she did. Blue hair or no, she was as close to a Saiyan as he was going to get. He also knew that if there was a way for him to carry on his line, it would be her. No other woman would do. He knew from Kakarot's brat that they were definitely genetically compatible. Now, to get the irritating woman to strike him again and initiate the second step of mating. This was all completely maddening.

 

He was lucky in the fact that he knew just how to push her buttons. Vegeta also had the advantage of knowing that no matter how much she yelled at him and denied her interest; she desired him. The smell of her arousal when he held her against the wall earlier made his nostrils flare in interest and his body quake with need. She was definitely a spitfire and he couldn't wait to tame her and make her his. It was only a matter of time.

 

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

 

A few days had passed since the gravity room incident and Bulma made sure to keep a safe distance away from Vegeta. It seemed like he was actively seeking her out and she regretted slapping him. Apparently, Saiyans had some sort of strange customs and she'd initiated something she didn't want to even think about. He'd been trying to get her riled up again and avoiding him seemed to be the best option. Bulma tied her blue tresses up atop her head as she eased herself into a hot bath. It seemed the best course of action for her tired body as she had another long day in the lab with her father.

 

Working on her inventions seemed the best way to relieve stress. Her tired mind, even now, continued to work on the complex equations that she fought with most of the day. Vegeta had even interrupted both her and her father with the bots he'd broken. Trying not to fall for the bait he'd presented was difficult. She so wanted to scream at him, tell him off, and even jump him. He was attractive and she couldn't deny that anymore. Denying it was like denying herself air. It was just the facts.

 

Without Yamcha, it seemed like she was frustrated to no end. Not that he was good in bed in the first place. It was a sad fact, but it was true. It really felt like he was giving it his all to the groupies that followed him around instead of her. The last straw was when he'd brought a blonde bimbo to his apartment when it was their date night and she'd been waiting for him for a good twenty minutes before he barged in the door with the scantily clad woman on his arm. Needless to say, he didn't get to have sex that night since she'd kicked him in the groin hard enough to dislocate his testicles.

 

Bulma was broken from her thoughts by loud, insistent banging on her bedroom door. “Woman, I know you're in there! I require your services immediately. The gravity chamber is in need of repairs right this instant so I can continue my training!”

 

“Go fuck yourself, I'm done for the night!” She shouted back and slid a little deeper into the lavender scented water.

 

“Unless you wish to be a pile of ash in three years time I suggest you do as I say!”

 

“No.”

 

A loud thud was heard and the stomping of feet before the bathroom door was thrown open and a very angry Saiyan prince appeared in her bathroom. She screamed and covered herself with her hands as he stood there in his ripped spandex shorts. Sweat beaded off his muscles as he crossed his arms over his well-defined chest. He'd definitely gained some muscle mass since he started working out in her chamber.

 

“Now that I have your full and undivided attention little female I will tell you again.” He leaned over the tub and placed his hands on either side of the porcelain surface. “You will finish up this 'bath' of yours and meet me outside in ten minutes. Not a minute longer.”

 

Bulma's face turned red with rage as she rose up out of the water, not even bothering to cover up her nakedness. Her anger kept her from being embarrassed. “You listen here buster, I am not some common servant. I am Bulma Briefs, vice president of Capsule Corp and the person who is housing you in MY home! I will not have you ordering me around like some pissant little bitch who does whatever you tell me to. I will fix the machine when I damn well feel like it! Unlike you, I have a job and I can't take time out of my busy schedule to fix something that you continuously break!

 

“Keep it up and I'll dismantle it permanently and you'll have nothing to train in except the company swimming pool! You will get out of my room, put my door back together, and wait like a good little Saiyan until I can get to your precious little chamber! I've had a long day and I'm done working.”

 

After her rant, she sat back down in the lukewarm water with a huff. She lifted the drain of her bath and let some water out before refilling the tub with hot water and bubble bath to cover up her body.

 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

 

Vegeta was struck speechless by the female currently sitting in the bath covered with soap bubbles. For weeks he'd been imagining her naked and nothing compared to reality. Her angry flush trailed down to her full breasts, pale pink nipples perked in the cooling air as her wet body started to chill. A sleek, toned stomach trailed down to a neatly trimmed patch of blue hair which was coated with bath water and scented oils. He watched as water trailed down her legs until it hit the bathwater she was standing in.

 

He was taken aback as she sassed him, her voice hurting his sensitive ears but he didn't much care as she sat back down and refilled her bath. His groin was hard to the point of pain and he wanted nothing more than to shred his shorts and climb in the water with her. _What is this woman doing to me?_

 

“Why are you still standing there?” She huffed.

 

“I'll leave when I please.” He answered, snapping back to his senses.

 

“You're such a fucking perv.”

 

“So are you.” Vegeta raised an eyebrow. “I've seen the way you stare at me.”

 

“As if!”

 

“Deny it all you want.” He leaned down again. “You forget that I did accept your challenge.”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

“But you did.” He smirked with the knowledge. “You struck me and I did not kill you.”

 

“I struck you because you were being an insensitive asshole.”

 

“Nevertheless, it still stands that I accept your challenge.” Vegeta leaned in and watched as she backed up against the tub. Suddenly her nudity bothered her and he thought it quite comical. “Come now, why be modest when I've already seen it?”

 

“Fuck off, Vegeta.”

 

“I told you before, I go where I please.”

 

“Why do you want to be in the same room with someone you've called, 'Annoying, ugly, loud-mouthed sow'?”

 

“And here I thought you didn't listen to me at all.” He chuckled. “You claim to be a genius, care to wager on a little bet?”

 

“I was never a gambler.”

 

“Pity.” He raised a dark eyebrow mockingly.

 

“Now, leave.”

 

“We'll see who caves, and it will not be me.”

 

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

 

Bulma sighed as she tightened another bolt. A week had passed since the bath incident and she still ignored the stubborn prince and she knew he was getting pissed. She could tell that he'd never been ignored in his life and it made her chuckle at his childish behavior. Yet her resolve was wearing thin because every time they did manage to run into each other he was wearing little to almost no clothing at all. She had almost, on several occasions, seen his sizable groin. It seemed like he was flaunting his hard-on around her.

 

Bulma had to admit that she was more than interested but her stubbornness wouldn't let her give in first. She didn't want him to be right about her resolve. It was a pain in the ass and a pain in her groin. Every time he was around she had to mentally slap herself to keep from jumping him and ripping off what little clothes he wore. Even his workout sweaty smell was quickly becoming an aphrodisiac. She huffed in irritation at where her thoughts were going as she watched a sweat droplet trail down his well-defined stomach as he approached with another broken bot in hand.

 

“Woman, your upgrades are lacking.” He dropped the offending material at her feet.

 

“It's not my fault you're so harsh on my equipment. I told you to take it easy you barbaric ass.” She rubbed her temples as a headache started to form. Bulma was getting more stressed by the day it seemed. Her frustration kept mounting and she just couldn't stand it. “It costs money to repair those, Vegeta. Last time I checked, you have no job.”

 

“My job is to fight the androids. Something you keep forgetting it seems since my equipment is never in functioning order.” He huffed as he crossed his arms. “Not to mention that my gravity upgrade is almost a week late.”

 

“Your job doesn't make money, Vegeta.” She poked him hard in the chest with her finger. “It's a hobby if anything else.”

 

“Don't start this again, you know what happened last time.”

 

“To hell with it!” Bulma started tugging on her hair. “You're a smug bastard! You know exactly what you're doing to me and I just can't take it anymore! What is your problem?!”

 

He grabbed her flailing hands and held them at her sides before easing her against the metal wall behind her. “You know what you have to do, woman. I can't move forward until you do.”

 

“Can't, or won't?” She taunted.

 

“Can't, cannot.” He let out an anguished breath. “Challenge me again, woman. I dare you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Challenge me! DO IT!”

 

XXXXXXXxxxxx

 

Vegeta hung on the edge of his control as he eased his grip on her arms. His instincts warring with his rational mind. He needed her to initiate the strike, needed to be released. He'd been coiled so tight he thought he might explode. Vegeta would never say it out loud, but he was desperate for release. All she needed was a final push and he knew just how to push her buttons.

 

“Can't take it can you?” He taunted her. “Your machines are too weak and useless to stand up to my superior strength.”

 

“Bastard.” She twitched in his grip.

 

“Come on, woman. A weak little female like you, the last hit almost hurt me. Yet it was hardly impressive. What could a small creature like you hope to accomplish by going against the prince of all Saiyans?” He smirked as her face began to heat with anger. _That's it, woman, give in to me._

 

Vegeta heard the slap before he felt it, his face heated with the sting of her hand; his head tilted slightly to the side. He growled in approval before bending down and biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder. At last, he was free, the coil sprung, their bodies colliding with the desk on the other side of the room. He lifted her upon it, her blue hair cascading down her shoulders as he pulled the tie from her head.

 

She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply, tasting the leftover hints of coffee and cakes that she had snacked on for lunch. His hands spread her legs so he could stand between them and he groaned when her hands fisted in the flamed mane of his hair, twisting upwards. Her nails scratched his scalp and he nearly came undone as it sent pulses of pleasure down his spine. He'd never felt a need like this before. His days consumed with rage, loathing, and blood lust. Yet this human female in his grasp made his blood sing.

 

“Bite me!” He growled out as he shoved her face into the side of his neck. “Do it, now!”

 

Vegeta had never wanted to be marked so badly. He vaguely remembered his father talking about the mating rituals and life-mates. Yet he couldn't be bothered to remember all the facts at a time like this. Not when he felt the heat of her open mouth on his flesh, the sting of her teeth in his skin, the pull of her lips as she sucked at the mark.

 

“Yes!” Vegeta howled as he pulled her back and shredded their clothes and began tending to her body. He remembered her naked flesh clearly from the day she raised up in the bath to berate him. She was still just as perfect and as he took the puckered flesh of her nipple into his mouth, the taste of her skin made him tremble. His other hand teased her other breast while he leaned forward and let his free hand tease between her thighs.

 

She was so wet, so swollen, and the flesh parted easily so he could find her pearly nub and coat it with her essence. His calloused fingers rolled her clit until she cried out and started pressing into him. He felt the head of his cock weep fluid as he continued to play her body like a musical instrument. She finally screamed with her climax and he swallowed it with a kiss before realigning her center with his cock.

 

XxxxxxxXXxxxx

 

Bulma gasped for air as she felt Vegeta all around her. Her body started tightening again just after she had climaxed, the bite on her neck a dull throb as he rubbed his cock around her aching entrance. Her sex was wet, dripping with need and the evidence of her recent release. She felt wild, unrestrained, and as she looked down at him her eyes widened in wonder if he would actually fit inside her. He was long and thick and it seemed like he could break her in one swift thrust. Yet all he did was rub against her as if preparing himself.

 

Just as she thought he wasn't going to enter her, he pushed forward and the head of his cock breached her entrance, the ribbed head rubbing her in all the right places as he continued to push inside. Each stroke felt like a punishment as it brought her to the edge again but not quite pushing her over. He growled in her ear as he finally seated himself fulling inside of her, her walls clamping down on the thick intrusion. His teeth clamped back on the mark he'd previously made as he began to thrust wildly.

 

She'd never felt anything like this. The heat of him, the swell of his glands massaging her inner walls, the bump of him against a special bundle of nerves caused her to throw her head back and dig her nails into his flesh. He continued to pound into her, the sounds of their flesh colliding echoing throughout the room. Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips and started to meet his thrusts as she climaxed again, the angle causing his pubic bone to rub against her aching clit.

 

He pushed her further onto the desk, her back smacking hard against it as he pushed the papers to the floor. Vegeta finally released her neck as he climbed atop and sat back on his knees and continued to thrust. Never breaking his rhythm, he shouted as he finally came, his body bowing and his teeth clenching in a final hiss.

 

He opened his dark eyes and looked down at her with a triumphant smile. “You're mine now, woman.”

 

Bulma found that she had no comeback for that …


End file.
